


The Youthful Boy Below

by ColoredGayngels



Series: But Blood Is Thicker [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Father/Son Incest, M/M, No Lube, Rape, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: It’s about two weeks before Dean does anything, and when he does, he storms into the motel room, likely getting back from a hard day at work. He slams the door shut behind him, boots heavy on the floor as he stalks towards Sam.Dean’s eight years old. His only jobs are to take orders and take care of four-year-old Sammy.John comes home angry, frustrated from a hunt gone wrong probably.A snippet from the past, a snippet from the present.





	The Youthful Boy Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minnie_Draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_Draconis/gifts).



> Bingo Square: Dragged by the Ankle  
> 043\. Bad Sex/Goes Wrong  
> Title from Brothers on a Hotel Bed by Death Cab for Cutie  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
>  For QueenGrimm, who left a paragraph long comment discussing Dean's motives. Thank you love.
> 
> **Big warning for the rape of an 8-year-old by his father and the rape of a 15-year-old by his brother**

Sam wears the plug as often as he can, even if Dean doesn’t try to do anything with him for the next week or so. The first couple of days are weird, Sam squirming in his seat at school to where his friends and teachers ask if he’s okay. Once he gets used to it, though, it’s a lot easier. He learns that every now and then, he has to add more lube, how to take it out without hurting himself when he needs to use the bathroom, how to put it back in methodically.

The only reason he wears it, Sam tries to convince himself, is because Dean might do something even worse if he doesn’t. He even wears his panties over it every day, too, just in case.

It’s about two weeks before Dean does anything, and when he does, he storms into the motel room, likely getting back from a hard day at work. He slams the door shut behind him, boots heavy on the floor as he stalks towards Sam.

Sam scrambles to push his chair back from the table, abandoning his homework in order to get away from his brother. “Dean-”

“Quiet,” Dean barks. He’s faster than Sam, throwing the smaller boy over his shoulder and tossing him down on their bed, stomach down. Sam tries to crawl up the bed to get away again, but all Dean does is grab his ankle and drag him back down. 

_ Dean’s eight years old. His only jobs are to take orders and take care of four-year-old Sammy. _

_ John comes home angry, frustrated from a hunt gone wrong probably. He picks up Dean and tosses him on his stomach onto the bed Sammy’s not on. He tells Dean to be quiet for him, to be good for him. Don’t wake up Sammy. _

Dean yanks Sam’s pants down, revealing a pair of panties and the faint outline of the plug underneath. “Good boy,” Dean croons, pulling the panties down as well. He tugs them all the way off, discarding them across the room before pulling Sam upright to do the same with his shirt. Dean pushes Sam back down, pinning him with a hand on his shoulder blades.

_ John undresses Dean, and Dean hears a click before something wet is poking at his butthole. He’s pretty sure things are only supposed to go out, not in, but John told him to be good and quiet, so he will. Something pushes in, and Dean thinks it might be a finger, then a second one, and it hurts, but he’ll be good. _

Dean wastes no time pulling the plug out, slightly more gentle as he works out the widest part, then roughly pulling out the rest of it. Sam stays quiet, silent tears running down his cheeks. There’s the sound of a zipper, the sound of Dean spitting into his hand, and then Dean is shoving his dick into Sam’s ass. Sam buries his face in his arms, letting out a pained groan, still crying.

_ The fingers come out and then there’s that click again. This time, something bigger pokes at him, and then John is pushing his penis inside of Dean. Dean tries his hardest not to scream, because it hurts  _ so much,  _ but he’s gonna be good and follows orders. John keeps pulling back and pushing in, and every movement hurts, but Dean’s a good boy, he’s so good, “doing so well, taking it like a champ, so pretty for me, Dean.” _

“Be a good boy for me, Sammy, stay still,” Dean orders, and then he’s fucking Sam like there’s no tomorrow, and  _ fuck _ it hurts. Sam cries harder, trying not to scream and cry or call out for help. Dean starts talking again. “Lookit you, Sammy, being all good, such a pretty little slut, taking me like you were meant for it. Such a perfect ass, baby.”

Sam chokes out a sob, a broken moan as Dean hits his prostate over and over, never slowing down his brutal pace. Dean reaches under Sam to pull at his cock and that hurts too, Dean’s hand too dry and Sam’s dick not hard, but Dean doesn’t stop no matter what. 

_ Dean’s head starts to feel cloudy as John keeps pushing into him. He feels floaty, until he can’t feel the pain in his bottom or the tears on his face or his dad’s hand sliding under him to play with Dean’s own penis, small and soft. Dean just lays there, lets it happen, follows orders. _

_ John yells loudly, and then something hot and wet fills Dean up, dripping out when John pulls his penis out. John stumbles over to the fridge, pulling out a beer and chugging the whole thing down. He looks at Dean, spaced out on the bed. “Clean yourself up and go to sleep,” he orders, so Dean does.  _

_ He goes to the bathroom, uses his fingers to pull out whatever filled him up. He wipes himself off with toilet paper before going back into the main room, finding his pajamas and crawling back into his and Sammy’s bed, holding Sammy close as he cries himself to sleep. _

Dean comes with a shout, pressing deep into Sam, and Sam starts sobbing openly when Dean pulls out. It takes a moment, but Dean finally snaps out of his head, fussing over Sam. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sammy, I’m so sorry, it was supposed to be special, I promise I’ll make it up to you-”

“Get away from me!” Sam yells, sitting up and turning around. Dean does, backing off until his back is against the wall.

“Sammy-”

Sam gets up, gathers up a pair of briefs and his warmest clothes, and whatever money is in his own bag. He dashes to the bathroom, locking himself in. He turns the shower as hot as it’ll go, scrubbing Dean’s touch off as hard as he can, cleaning himself out. When that’s all said and done, he collapses to his knees, falling back so he’s sitting under the spray, hugging his knees and crying.

He has to get out of this place. He has to get away from Dean.

Sam gets out of the shower but leaves it running, getting dressed quickly. He quietly opens the high window in the motel room bathroom before climbing out, running as far and as fast as he can.

~~~

He only stays gone for two weeks. He’s out of money, so he can’t feed himself or Bones anymore, so he sulks back to the motel.

When he gets back, John and Dean are both on top of him, fussing and making sure he’s okay. He suffers through John’s hug, but when Dean tries to come in for one, Sam shoves him away. There’s hurt in Dean’s eyes, but he recovers quickly.

Sam changes out of his dirty clothes, taking a much needed shower. When he’s clean, he immediately crawls into bed. Dean comes to bed a little bit after, whispering another apology.

All Dean gets in return is silence.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
